Ship of Fools
by Ms Arcielee
Summary: It's 1933 and two sisters embark on a journey across the Indian Ocean to make a picture with Carl Denham and his film crew. Chapter 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** King Kong and the characters created for the film are not my property. I am just borrowing them for a bit.

**Chapter I**

**T**he sun's rays beat through the torn lace and bore onto Alice Darrow's face, the increasing heat waking her. She stretched and rolled over to find her sister's half of the bed empty. She sat up and looked around their five hundred square foot studio apartment; she did not spot a note explaining Ann's absence, instead seeing the empty space where she had set Mr. Weston's burlesque card.

'Dammit,' she hissed, throwing aside her quilts and rushed around the room, throwing on a pair of slacks and silk blouse. She slipped on her shoddy boots, simultaneously slipping on her light green pea coat before bolting out the door and into New York's cold and polluted air that belched into her face. She rounded corners, near sprinting to get to that familiar yet always ignored building almost a dozen blocks away.

She spotted her sister's form through the crowd passing in front; her head was tilted up as she fingered the card. 'Ann, no!' Alice snatched it from her hands and crumpled it. 'Dear God, didn't you hear mother screaming from her grave?'

'He was right, Alice,' her voice was far away, almost tearful. 'We don't have to starve.'

'No,' her voice was firm. Her hand slipped into her sister's and she led her away, Ann following passively. Alice's eyes scanned the busy streets, spotting a booth with a basket of apples that had just begun to brown. Keeping her sister at her side, she pressed close, lifting one and slipping it into her pocket.

They began to walk away when a sharp, 'Hey!' tore through her heart. The vendor grabbed Ann's elbow, her sister paled as he belted, 'You gonna pay for that?'

A man pushed between them, pinched between his forefinger and thumb was a dime. 'Ma'am,' he said loudly. 'I believe you dropped this.'

The vendor released his grip and Alice ushered her sister away, Ann rubbing her arm. The man followed. 'Thank you so much, sir,' Alice began. 'If you have a business card, surely I can repay…'

He held up his hand. 'Nonsense. Let me be chivalrous.' His smile seemed genuine, his teeth with the slightest spacing; his eyes were two dollops of melted milk chocolate tucked under severe, dark brows. 'Let this streak continue with you ladies permitting me to buy you supper.'

Before Alice could complaisantly decline, Ann cried, 'Oh, yes please!' Her arm slipped into the nook of his offered elbow. Alice trailed behind, her eyes watching the strange man warily.

They seated themselves at a table in a nearby diner. The man introduced himself as Carl Denham. His conversation was clean, mostly prying into Ann's stage career. Alice tried for indifference but that melted away as soon as the hot dish was set in front of her.

'Vaudeville, eh?' He sipped at his saucer of black coffee as the Darrows heartedly cleaned their plates. 'I worked Vaudeville,' he continued. 'Once, really. That was a tough audience. If you don't kill them fast, they kill you.'

Ann nodded and Alice intervened while her sister chewed. 'Mr. Denham, I want it to be known that we're not in the habit of accepting charity from strangers.' A blush crept up into her rounded cheeks, 'Or, for the matter, don't usually take things that do not belong to me.'

He batted away her words, 'It was obviously a terrible misunderstanding.'

Ann cleared her throat, 'What my sister is trying to say is, we're both out of work for the moment, myself more recently…'

His voice filled with a feigned sincerity, 'That's just awful to hear, my dear Darrows.' He squared off to Ann. 'Anyway, Ann—may I call you Ann?' Her mouth full again, she nodded and his voice dropped to a whisper. 'You wouldn't happen to be a size four by any chance…?'

Both girls stopped mid-chew. Alice was up and grabbed for their coats as Ann dropped her fork as if it were a snake, silver clinking against the ceramic.

His hands flew up, apologetic, 'No! Oh God, no! My dear Darrows, I did not mean offence! You ladies have me all wrong! Please, I am not that type of man at all!'

'And what type of person are you?' Alice snapped, helping Ann into her beige winter coat.

'I'm someone you can trust, Alice. I'm a movie producer.' The sisters exchanged skeptical looks, but Denham barreled on. 'I want you to imagine a handsome explorer bound for the Far East.'

'You're filming in the Far East?' Ann asked, her brilliant blue eyes widened with curiosity and awe.

Bingo, he thought triumphantly. 'Singapore. Oh board her meets a mysterious girl. She's beautiful, she's fragile…haunted even.'

Ann fell back into her seat, swept up by the story; her sister begrudgingly followed suit.

He continued, 'She can't escape the feeling that forces beyond her control are compelling her down a road from which she cannot draw back.' The blonde was enthralled, Denham noted with glee. However, her sister's sharp green eyes were still narrowed at him. How to win her, was a thought that bounced around the back of his brain. 'And sure enough, against her better judgment—'

'She falls in love,' Ann finished for him, her eyes shining.

'Yes!'

'But she does not trust it,' Alice interjected, her voice soft. They both turned to face her. 'She's not even sure if she believes in it.'

_So she was listening_, 'Oh really?' He asked, his tone a tad haughty.

'If she loves someone, it's doomed.'

'Why is that?'

'Because good things never last, Mr. Denham.'

Several beats of silence passed before he pressed, 'So you're interested?'

Ann started to answer but Alice was back on her feet, 'Good luck with your picture, Mr. Denham. Thank you very much for the meal.' She pulled her sister to her feet; Denham followed them to the door.

'My dear Darrows, please! You would be perfect, Ann,' his voice pleading. 'I'm offering you money, adventure, fame! It would be the thrill of a lifetime with a long sea voyage included!' Alice dragged her sister outside, the movie producer continued, unabashed. 'You wanna see a script? Jack Driscoll's turning a draft as we speak!'

They halted; Alice turned on her heel, 'Jack Driscoll?'

'Oh sure, we stop for your stupid playwright,' Ann hissed. Alice ignored her, releasing her sister's arm.

'Sure. Why, I'm sure we could have him write you a little role—'

Alice shook her head, 'No, sir. There is only one Darrow actress. I'm…I'm a writer. I've seen his plays.' _I've read them all._

'What a writer, huh?' He turned eagerly back to Ann. 'Let me tell you girls, Jack Driscoll doesn't want just anyone for this role. Why, he said to me, "Carl, somewhere out there is a woman born to play this role!" And as soon as I saw you, I knew.'

'Knew what?' Ann whispered. Alice rolled her eyes inwardly; her darling sister, always baiting for a compliment.

'It was always going to be you.'

Convinced thoroughly, with more faulty promises of fame and becoming Mr. Driscoll's assistant—('The more, the merrier!')—Mr. Denham whisked them into a hailed cab and they gaily drove back to their modest studio. In a frenzy, they threw all that they own into two little, blue suitcases, Alice's more laden with books, bid farewell to their landlady, and piled back into the waiting cab. Ann asked questions about the film which Mr. Denham happily supplied answers—('Bruce Baxter! Oh, Alice!')—and they reached the docks.

Evening rolled out across New York's sky and they reached the docks just after sunset. They passed a large, freshly painted liner; Ann sucked in her breath, 'Is this the moving picture ship?'

'Not exactly,' Denham shook his head. 'It's actually this one over here.' They turned to see a more sea battered tramp of a liner, the red painted mixed with rust, with the white words _SS Venture_ scrawled across its side. 'Don't let appearances deceive you. Its much more spacious on board.'

Sailors surrounded them, hurrying to load and prepare the ship for leave. Denham broke away from the Darrows and went to talk to two of them.

'I still don't trust him, Ann. I got a queer feeling about this fellow,' Alice whispered to her sister the second they were out of ear shot.

'Oh, hush up! Must you always be so mistrusting?' She huffed, her pink lips forming a rehearsed pout. 'Things are finally going the way we dreamed, la! You get to pant after your beloved Drascell—'

'Driscoll,' she corrected.

'—and I can be what I have always desired.' Her eyes shone, brighter in the moon's growing light. 'A star! Bigger than Clara Bow and Myrna Loy combined! A newer, sleeker, budding Mae West!'

'Can we talk about this later?' The loud words jolted them back. 'Can't you see we're in the company of a VIP guest?'

Denham and another suit walked back towards them, the sister's straightening themselves at the sight of third man, the handsome sailor, just as weather beaten as the _Venture_ following. His sharp, cerulean blue eyes were set in a leathered face with a three day stubble that stretched across his jaw line and cheeks. A cigarillo hung from his lips, his gaze was steady, unblinking, 'Madams.' He said, his tone polite, with a slight inflection they could not place.

'Ann Darrow,' she blurted, then flashed her starlet smile. 'This is my sister, Alice.'

His brow rose when he looked over Alice's trousers. 'So, are you ladies ready for this voyage?' His words dripped in a German accent.

'Sure.'

'Nervous?'

Alice's head titled slightly, 'Nervous, no. Why? Should we be?'

He took a step towards her, the black cigarillo in his hand, smoke pouring from his lips. 'It isn't like every woman—this case, women—who would take such a risk.'

Denham exchanged looks with the other man, his expression panicked but only fleetingly. The other man was gangly, with mouse brown locks combed to the side and wired frames, dress in tweed. He stepped forward, taking Ann's suitcase, 'Why don't I show the Darrows to their cabin?'

'Wonderful idea! My dear Darrows, allow me to introduce you to my other half for this and all my pictures, Mr. Preston.' He chirped away, pushing the sisters to follow him. 'Thank you, Preston.'

They followed him towards the plank; Alice looked quizzical over her shoulder back at the man with the brilliant blue eyes. He nodded in her direction, his lips hinted a smirk, before returning his attention back to Mr. Denham.

'Please, follow me,' Mr. Preston called to her. 'If there's anything that either of you need, please don't hesitate to ask.' She looked back at him. 'Anything at all.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**M**r. Preston's apologies still echoed in their tiny cabin when Denham appeared in the doorway. 'Knock, knock! We can't have our leading lady deprived of the necessities of life!' He held out a bottle of Johnnie Walker which Ann passed over to Alice. She poured herself a glass before setting the bottle in the drawer of the small desk under the porthole. 'Preston, do me a favor and run another bottle down to Jack. It'll fend off this sudden migraine.'

'They're still trying to find him a place to sleep,' Preston began to edge out of the crowded room.

'Make sure he knows my typewriter is at his disposal!' Denham called after him.

'He knows,' Preston called back. 'He didn't take it all too well!'

'Mr. Driscoll…?' Alice masked the excitement in her voice. Denham looked at her. 'He's on board?' She finished.

'Jack had his heart set on coming,' he shrugged. 'Call me a softie, I couldn't say no.' He dipped through the doorway. 'I'll let you ladies settle in for the evening. Again, sorry for the tight quarters but with Hollywood it's always budget, budget, budget. See you in the morning! Goodnight.' And he was gone.

Alice dreamily fell back, sinking into the thin mattress. Ann's perfectly turned up nose scrunched. 'I don't understand your infatuation with him. I perfectly remember the photo you showed me.'

She stared at her sister, face filled with a mixture of love for her blood and disdain. It had been an article clipping she had saved, a rave review for _Isolation_. His dark hair was tousled; his face long and indifferent, almost annoyed, at having his picture taken. His eyes were intense but only black and white. She longed to know the color of them.

'I cannot believe Bruce Baxter is the male lead!' She babbled on, unaware she had lost Alice's attention. 'I will probably get to kiss him! If not, perhaps you could have Jack write it in for me.'

Her sister's excitement puzzled her, as did most all things Ann did. Four years her senior, yet her mother made sure to point out that she claimed the common sense of the in their inseparable duo. Ann was a true beauty though, and the Darrow sister chosen to be openly lusted over. They were the same height, both five feet and eight inches; her sister always resorted to wearing pumps to elongate her lean body even more. Her hair was natural golden, though she preferred it lighter, having Alice wet it with lemons, and kept in a bob just shagging pass her chin with natural curls that framed her heart shape face. She had their mother's eyes, blue that matched a clear day's sky.

Whereas her frame was more slender, Alice had more curves she kept hidden under the men's trousers and blouses she had taken from her father's wardrobe. Her mother would just smile and shake her head, saying she had more of their father in her, but she did not know first hand since he was an earlier casualty of the World War. Despite the current hair fashion, she preferred to keep her auburn locks long, reaching the middle of her back, sometimes tied back, and sometimes pulled up when she wished to vanished as a street rat. Her complexion was alabaster, flushing easily enough from embarrassment or, more often than not, anger. Her eyes were a dark emerald with flecks of amber that dance around her pupils, more commonly mistaken for brown, especially when in her sister's company.

She never minded it, never envied her; she was more than accustomed to it. Ann always had a flare for theatrics and Alice's heart belonged to the pen and paper and the published works of great minds. As children, she would write skits that they would entertain their mother with; Ann was always the beautiful heroine and Alice everything else. When she was seventeen, she followed her sister dutifully to the city to pursue her dreams of writing plays. They bounced from theatre to theatre, boarding when funds were lenient or working to pay their keep. Their mother died abruptly not even a year after they left, a late casualty of the flu pandemic. Despite their differences, the lady and the tomboy became even closer than before, they being the only family they had left in the world.

Alice just smiled at Ann, 'I'll see what I can do.'

Ann was settled in and fell asleep easily enough, lulled by the rocking of the ship. Alice still felt on edge from the day's sudden fortune and dug into her case to find her worn copy of _Heart of Darkness_, a seemingly appropriate book for her setting. Slipping it into the band of her pants, she wrapped her hair up and tucked it into a cap she bought about a week ago. Ann hated it, 'Why do you strive to look like a man? Really, little sister, you are getting too old for this.' She liked it, it was an invisibility cap; some days she wished to be left alone with her books. Alice made for the deck, using the corridor's walls to steady her walk as the _Venture_ rolled over wave after wave.

The night was clear, the moon full and shining brightly overhead, mixed with the yellow lamps throughout the deck, and it was more than enough light to read by. She found a cozy spot she could lean up against, tied down barrels and open the book. The jacket was creased and worn, from rereading. It slowly unwind her and eventually her chin dropped to her chest, her breathing steady. She jerked awake to find a silhouette hovering over her. Young, slender fingers were holding onto her book. It paused for a minute before the book dropped down and he took off.

Alice bounded to her feet and followed, calling after, 'Hey! You, wait a minute!' He slipped back under deck, she ran after him, slamming into a large, broad man who took up the width of the hallway, so it seemed.

In a dark brown voice he asked, 'What is going on?'

Her cheeks were flushed and it just dawned on her that she had lost her cap; her locks fell on her shoulders in a tangled mess. 'There was someone, something I thought I saw,' her voice even as she leaned her head back to look into his black eyes.

The man stepped aside to show a young man with sandy blonde hair and a tangy scent of saltwater and cigarette smoke, hunched to the side, sullen to have been caught. 'Was he bothering you?' He jerked his thumb towards him.

Alice shook her head, 'Oh no, I just wanted to give him this.' She held out _Heart of Darkness_. 'I notice him eyeing it,' she lied, 'and thought he should have it. I have read it to the point of memorization.' She stretched out a little farther and when he still did not take it, the huge man took it from her and thumped it into his chest.

'What do you say, Jimmy?'

He looked up at her, his hazel eyes unreadable, 'Thank you, miss.'

'Alice Darrow,' she said replied brightly.

'I am Captain Englehorn's first mate, Mr. Hayes,' said the dark, his wide hand engulfing hers in a shake. 'The pleasure is ours but he won't be bothering you again.'

'Oh, no, really, he was not bothering me at all!' Her words rushed out breathlessly. 'I just hope he enjoys the book it all.' She slipped pass them both. 'Guess it is late then. Goodnight gentlemen.'

She found their room in a minute, slipping in silently and changing into her night dress. She curled up next to her sister, who gave a half-awaken, 'Good evening, Mr. Baxter,' before drifting back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**T**he sun's rays now bore threw the small porthole, filling up the tiny cabin with sunlight. Alice blinked languidly and looked to see Ann already up, her hair wrapped up in curlers, taking turns holding up different pieces from McKenzie's previously owned wardrobe. 'I still feel as those curlers were a waste of money. I see no difference after you use them.'

Ann made a face, dropping a lavender dress over the room's only chair and picking up a yellow one with floral print. 'I can tell and that is all that matters.' She twirled away from the oblong mirror to face Alice. 'What do you think?'

Her yellow hair with the yellow dress gave her an almost angelic aura. This is exactly what Alice said. Ann was pleased, she always enjoyed her sister's more verbose compliments, and laid it over the discarded lavender dress so she could slip out of her robe. 'What will you be wearing?'

Alice sat up, her auburn curls sticking up on one side as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She shrugged lazily, 'I guess whatever is nearest to me.' She saw her sister's mortified expression. 'Oh, God's nightgown, then what do you suggest?'

'I'm just saying,' Ann quipped, immediately digging through her sister's suitcase. 'You are meeting your play write beau today, aren't you? Why not doll up just a tad.' She pulled out a dark gray skirt that hit mid shins and a deep turquoise blouse. 'Up you lazy la! Let me brush out your mane.'

Twenty minutes later, the Darrows were preened to perfection and made their way through the corridors that snaked through the ship and found themselves in the mess room. Denham, Preston, and another one of their crew were seated at a table, huddle around a piece of equipment. Two crew members were off to the side, one giving the other a shave. They could not see the man under the foam, but the temporary barber had only one eye and a cigar bit between his teeth and to the side of his mouth.

Denham spotted them first. 'Ann! Alice! Come in girls! Let me introduce you to the crew. This is Herb our cameraman.' He turned sideways to point at a portly man with white hair and think spectacles. His face was lined with years but warm. He smiled at the girls taking turns to shake each one's hand.

'Delighted to meet you, girls.' His water down eyes landed back on Ann. 'And may I say that is a lovely dress, Ann.'

Her cheeks brightened from the compliment. 'Oh, this old thing?' Her voice drawled. 'I just threw it on this morning.'

Alice groaned slightly and heard Preston whisper to Denham, 'Isn't that one of Maureen's costumes?'

Denham brushed it off and continued, gesturing towards a younger man hunched over a notebook, writing vigorously, 'I also don't believe you have met—'

'Oh, it's alright, Mr. Denham, I have heard all about him,' Ann said gaily. 'We are such fans of your work.' The man gave a bewildered look; Alice gave her sister a slightly crazed expression, silently willing her to stop talking. It did not work. 'I must say, Mr. Driscoll, you don't look a thing like your photograph.'

Alice noticed movement from the side and her breath caught in her throat. He was taller than expected, his lanky frame gave him an awkward grace as he moved up towards Ann, who still babbled on feign praise to the baffled crew member. She nudged her sister, 'Ann,' she hissed.

'Excuse me?' Said the man.

'Wait a minute, Ann—!' Denham tried to interrupt.

Ann leaned towards Alice, 'He's so much younger than the photo you showed me. And much better looking.'

Alice groaned more audibly and Denham tried to cut her off again, 'Ann! Please, stop!'

'It's just I figured him to be one of those self obsessed literary types. You know, the tweedy twerp with his nose in a book and his head up his—'

He held up his book to the side of her head and snapped it shut, startling Ann. She turned to face the noise and her expression went from annoyed to surprise to horror. There was a pause before he said, 'It's nice to meet you, Miss Darrow.' And then strode out of the room.

Alice covered her face with her hands, 'Oh God, Ann, if you could've have just listened to me for once.'

'Well how was I suppose to know who he was?' She snapped, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

'Well there was the picture I fucking showed you,' she hissed back.

'Ladies,' Denham cleared his throat. 'Ann, dear, don't dwell on it. He'll be over it by the afternoon. Now please follow Preston for make up and costume. We want to get a couple of still shots of you and Mr. Baxter before we start shooting in a couple of days. Alice, follow me. I'll show you were Mr. Driscoll is staying, as I assume he just left abruptly to go type out some inspiration that must've hit him suddenly,' he cleared his throat. 'This way.'

They made their way down narrow stair wells, down to _Venture_'s hold where the smell of animal engulfed them immediately. 'After a while, you hardly notice it,' Denham said, pulling out a white hankerchief to cover his mouth and nose. They passed rows of cages before coming to Jack Driscoll's homey cage setup. 'Knock, knock!' Denham called out blithely.

Jack, hunched over the typewriter, looked up, unamused. Alice locked onto his eyes. They were hazel; a burnt, orange flame danced around his pupil that faded into amber and finally a forest green out the outskirts of his iris, dark circles framing them. 'Hello, Carl,' his voice dry.

'Little bit of a mishap earlier,' he gaved an uneasy chuckle. 'Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to Alice Darrow, she is going to be your assistant for the remainder of the film.'

She took a couple steps forward, 'Hello,' she said shyly, reaching out her hand.

He gave a small smile and went back to typing, 'I told you I did not need one,' he stopped and looked back up at her. 'No offense.' She let her hand drop to her side, her heart following.

'Nonsense!' Denham pushed her forward. 'She's a darling, good with words. She'll help us brainstorm!'

'I'm nothing like my sister, if that helps my case at all,' she chirped.

Jack gave her another look, his eyes locking onto her. 'Whiskey, please.'

—

**T**he next few days she tried for routine. Alice would wake up before her sister, slip out and into the kitchen where Lumpy, the one eyed barber, would be waiting with two mugs of coffee, black as Jack preferred and she learned to love. She found him, upright and waiting for her, typewriter out and a pen tucked behind his ear. 'Here you go,' she said as she sat the mug at the corner of his desk made out of crates.

'I ran the idea of offing the first mate by Denham yesterday,' Jack pulled the pen out and began making scratches across the page in hand. 'Bum rushed him with it. I think he liked it,' he looked up.

She took a sip, her cheeks flushed.

'Very dark.'

'I prefer tradgedies,' she said simply. 'Where are we now?'

Jack leaned back, 'Damn Denham wants more fluff in the dialogue. He wants the audience to know they're falling in love.'

Alice snorted. Ann was completely smitten with Bruce Baxter, obvious with the puppy dog eyes that were constantly glued to him. Baxter for one was very pleased with the constant adoration. 'So you write fluff then. Shouldn't be all that hard.'

'Your sister is easy to write about,' Jack mussed, mostly to himself. The words still sliced the air and into her ear drums. 'The golden muse, if I say so.'

She pushed the twinge of jealousy aside. Of course he was to think Ann was pretty, she was that and more. She gave a small sigh, 'Scene, _Venture_ deck. The rugged, or as rugged as we can get that damn pretty boy,' Jack chortled, 'rugged sailor, leaned on the ship's railing glaring out at sea. Ann can flounce out and say, uh,' her voice perked up, micking her best starlet, '"I think this is awfully exciting! I've never been on a ship before!"'

He let out a laugh, a full fledged laugh that rocked his entire core. 'I love it!' He cried out.

She flushed. 'Now how does our rugged sailor respond to this?'

Jack pushed up from his chair, dropping his already velvetty voice another octave, '"Keep your distant from the railng, miss. I'd hate to see a pretty thing like you to slip overboard."' She did her best to keep a straight face, but burst into giggles. Jack cocked his head back, 'I see what you're saying, clearly not enough bravado.'

They continued the back and forth, breaking so she could run back for refills from Lumpy and for Jack to add kerosene to the lamps. The day waned away and soon Denham dropped in, 'You pair of verbal geniuses still working magic?'

'We have pages that you cannot even critique, Carl,' Jack called back. He stretched, arching his back. 'Supper ready?' He asked; Denham nodded. 'Alright, then.' He pushed himself up and walked over to Alice, who seated on some bags of feed. 'Come along Alice. Let's go get our brain food.' He offered to help her up; his was hand warm, his long fingers wrapping around her own and he pulled her up. He missed her smile as he ducked out of the cage and made for upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**A**nn rushed to the railing, her slender hands wrapped around the metal and she flashed her pearly smile, 'I think this is awfully exciting!' Her voice jovial, almost singsong. 'I've never been on a ship before!'

Bruce glared at her, puffing away at a corn pipe borrowed from Lumpy. 'I've never been on one with a woman before.'

She turned to Bruce, her eyes more brilliant with the ocean's blue waves rolling underneath her. 'I guess you don't think much of women on ships, do you?'

'No, they're a nuisance.'

Alice slipped silently to Jack's side. They exchanged looks and watched on.

'Well, I'll try not to be,' Ann continued to chirp, her character unabashed by Bruce's blatant rudeness.

'Just being around is trouble,' he grumbled.

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the next; Alice sadly noted that his eyes did not leave her sister though. Another minute of dialogue was belted out before Denham called out, 'Cut! Great!' Bruce walked up to him and Denham slapped a hand on his shoulder. 'Wonderful performance. You and Ann can take ten before the next scene. That was very natural, Bruce. I was moved, really.'

Alice looked for Jack's response; he rolled his eyes.

Bruce strutted pass them, his smile wide and cocky, 'What'd you think, Driscoll? The dialogue's got some flow now, huh?'

'It was pure effluence,' he replied dryly.

'I beefed up the banter.'

His eyes narrowed, 'Try to resist that impulse.'

Bruce scoffed and kept walking, 'It's just a little humor, bud. What're you, a Bolshevik or something?'

'Actors,' Jack's gaze fell back to Ann, though his words were directed to Alice. 'They travel the world but all they ever see is a mirror.'

Ann powdered her nose before clicking her compact shut. 'Mr. Denham, I am going downstairs for a beverage!' She flitted pass them, stopping to give a lock of her sister's hair a playful tug. 'Oh yes, Alice. Just like this. You look near picturesque!'

Jack's eyes fell on her and for the first time, truly looked at her. He noticed first that she was not in her usually garb of men's slacks but instead a more fitted plum blouse and beige skirt that hugged her hips appreciatively. The younger Darrow's hair was also brushed out, her curls cascading down her back; her usual auburn locks were especially red in the sun's light. Her emerald eyes stared back, framed by black, thick lashes. She broke into a smile, 'Something on my face, Jack?' She asked.

He shook out of his trance. 'I think I am going to get myself a beverage as well.'

—

**T**hat night, the Darrows made their way to the ships bathroom. Alice kept Ann in front with one hand stretched towards her backside, her fingertips barely touching the bathrobe's silk. She looked up to see Jack moving towards them wearing only trousers with a towel draped around his neck which he was still using to dry his dark locks. They all exchanged polite smiles.

Just then, ship jolted, throwing all three off balance. Jack's hand shot out and flattened against the wall to brace himself; Alice widened her stance and grabbed Ann's arm, keeping her from pitching forward. 'Damn ship,' Ann murmured. 'My legs pine for solid ground.'

'Good legs,' said Jack to Alice, his voice breaking the corridor's silence. They both looked at him quizzically. 'Sea legs,' he explained. 'No, I meant—you know, steady sea legs.' He saw Ann's expression darken slightly, 'Not that you don't have good legs, too—er, as well,' he blew out sharply and whispered, 'Jesus.'

They edged pass him, Ann in front with Alice trialing behind, both giving Jack another queer look. Ann slipped into the bathroom first and Alice leaned up against the side wall. He paused another moment, 'So the scene today,' he began lamely.

'Yes, I had a talk with her. Apparently the genius ad-libbing was all Baxter. He states that if a man likes a woman then he must ignore her. That, actually, the more hostile he acts, the stronger his affection towards her…' she smirked.

'Interesting theory.'

'He should be a bit more passive these next few days. I got the word that some graffito may have happened to his beloved movie posters.' She loved when she could make him smile. 'That should keep him in a sulking and, hopefully, muse-less mood.'

He looked absently at his hands, 'Right. Well, good.' He started to turn away before saying, 'See you in the morning then?'

She smiled warmly, 'Yes, Jack. I'll be bringing the coffee as always.'

He gave a nod and walked towards the stairs.

—

**T**he next morning and into the late afternoon, they produced page after page, slowly bringing Denham's picture to verbal life when they heard footsteps pounding overhead. 'What in the hell?' She looked upwards and then back at Jack, who eyed the typewriter. 'Oh, c'mon, Jack, we've been cooped up in here like cage animals!' She giggled at herself. 'Let's get ourselves some fresh air, I think we deserve it!'

Before he could think of an excuse, she grabbed for his hand and pulled him up. She flew threw the halls, Jack following her with his long strides; music played in the distance, louder with each step towards the surface. On deck, the sailors had created a half-circle around her sister and Jimmy, who danced lively to the chorus of instruments and Choy's rendition of _Marie's Wedding_. Ann danced with Jimmy before another sailor stepped in and took her as his partner. His hazel eyes landed on Alice and he bounded to her, grabbed her around her waist, and dragged her out to dance.

Jack settled next to Captain Englehorn, who was enjoying an old paper, leaned up against the wheelhouse's wall, to watch. Jimmy twirled Alice, her slate gray skirt swirled around, showing off shapely calves that lead to slender ankles. He watched her curls tangle around the young man's neck, who batted the locks away, laughing. At the song's ending, he threw her over his shoulder and spun her several times before setting her down. She collapsed into her sister's arms, both shaking with laughter now while the men cried for more, more! And the makeshift band started up again.

'She's a beauty, that one,' Englehorn commented, his eyes never leaving the articles.

'Mmm?' Jack looked at the captain.

He folded his paper and tucked it under his arm to pull a cigarillo from his shirt pocket. Jack held up his hands to block the wind for his match's flame. He took a long drag before bothering to repeat himself, 'Miss Darrow.'

'Well, yes,' he agreed. 'Suppose that's why Denham picked her out in the first place.'

Englehorn shook his head, 'No.' His accent thickened with the smoke. 'The red head. She has affluence to her, a richness in her being. Ann is a pretty girl, yes, but she knows it too well. The little Darrow, Miss Alice, has much more character.'

Jack looked back; the Darrow's linked their arms and spun in circle as their dance partners stood to the side, clapping to the music's rhythm. Alice's cheeks were flushed; her eyes sparkled brightly and locked onto his for just a minute before Jimmy swept her up into his arms again. 'She does,' he agreed.

—

**A**lice's feet ached and her brain pan sloshed with whiskey. Bruce Baxter had joined and swept Ann off her feet with a slew of compliments and a personal flask of Crown; her attention completely ripped away from Alice. She left when the dancing died away and the men passed out bottles of rum to share, belting out sea lullabies and stories, both funny and frightening. Her sides ached from laughing and Jimmy kept returning the bottle to her hand and before she realized, and luckily without much notice, she was very much tipsy on a constantly rocking boat. This was when she excused herself, receiving a chorus of goodnights and sweet dreams.

She staggered down the steps, a white knuckle grip on the railing. 'Alice!' She looked down to see Jack, standing at the bottom of the steps, slipping on his black coat.

She broke into a smile, 'Jack! Where have you disappeared too?' Had it been an hour, or perhaps two, ago? She took another step but slipped, stumbling forward. He caught her in his arms and steadied her; the corridor reverberated with her laughter. 'Such good timing, Mr. Driscoll. What else would a poor girl like me do but fall and break my pretty little neck?' She teased and broke away from his grasp.

'Where are you headed, Alice?' He asked.

'My room,' she exhaled. 'I am exhausted from all this damn dancing.'

He took a step towards her, but stopped himself. 'Would you like me to escort you there?'

Her laughter rang out again, 'Chivalrous Jack tonight! Yes, please. I always enjoy your company.' He walked to her side and she reached out and gripped his arm, 'But first,' she kicked off one lavender heel after the other, the metal flooring frightfully cold but soothing to the sole's. 'My God, how do women suffer in such impractical shoes! I insisted on flats this morning but Ann begged me to borrow her shoes, said they completed my outfit. I should choose my footwear as if I am expected to dance every night away!' She let go of his arm and he reached forward and took her hand. She grew quiet as she watched him gently slip it into the nook of his arm.

'To your room then, Miss Darrow?' He asked; she nodded numbly and they walked in silence. He racked his brain, for something, anything to hear her laugh again, but came up empty handed.

'Thank you, Jack,' she said when they reached her door. 'You never did tell me where you went off too tonight. Not much of a dancer?'

He shook his head. 'May I show you?' He asked; she pushed open the door and stepped to the side to let him in. He dug into his coat's pocket and pulled out several pages, neatly folded. 'I was writing,' he handed it to her.

The words blurred till she blinked several times and then squinted. She breezed through the pages, her laughter ranging from a soft giggle to a full blown fit. 'This is brilliant, Jack. But since when do you write stage comedies?'

'I'm writing it for you,' he answered, his voice even.

She looked up at him, 'For me?' She looked down at the pages, 'Jack, I love it. Thank you.' She folded them neatly, following the creases, and returned it to him. He took them and slipped them back into his pocket, his head tilted down. She watched as the dark locks she loved fell forward and reached over to run her fingers threw them. He looked up as at her and she stepped in, pressing her lips lightly onto his. He relaxed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in before realizing the strong taste of liquor.

He broke off the kiss; Alice's face crumpled. 'Jack?'

'Not now,' he shook his head. 'This isn't fair. After the Johnnie Walker wears off—'

'Excuse me?' Her tone was sharp. 'I am perfectly able to make decisions regardless of the fact that my walk has a stumble to it!'

'Shit, I wasn't saying that!—it's just, this was suppose to woo you and then—'

'And then, what? Any good author would have a fucking kiss. Sober or not.' She put her hands on his chest and pushed him through the doorway. He looked defeated and confused. 'Goodnight, Jack,' her voice lost its anger, keeping its hurt. She closed the door on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**S**he woke up earlier than usually, liquor always tweaking some sort of insomnia in her. She looked over to see Ann tangled in the bed's sheets, breathing steadily throughout her mouth. Alice did not know when she came in, but the room had still been dark when she collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles, shaking her awake to gush on about the kiss she and Bruce Baxter shared and all the nice things he had said and on and on. She struggled to listen and even more so to feign happiness, but all she wanted was sleep, to forget that night.

Now, in the day's light, she felt shame burn into her cheeks as she made her way to the mess room to have an extra cup of Lumpy's coffee before having to face him. Perhaps she had been childish, the Irish in her blood flared by the whiskey, but it was all she had wanted was to feel what his lips felt like on her own and then to be denied. _Oh, and the play!_ She moaned as she shuffled into the room and fell into a chair. Eloquent. Humorous. All for her and in her tantrum she threw him out of the room. _Stupid girl!_

'Mornin', luv,' Lumpy passed her a blue mug with a chip in it. 'Lookin' a bit drained today? Tuckered out from all the dancin'?'

She nodded, her eyes never leaving the hot, black liquid. It burned her mouth and throat, but she continued to sip at it. 'I'm going to need another one of these,' she pushed the half filled mug back towards him and he chuckled.

'Need a second one for Driscoll?'

She nodded again. Second cup later, she made her way down to the cages, repeating her practiced apology again and again in her mind, hoping the conversation would lead to an opening to say it out loud. She found him at the typewriter, like every morning. He looked up as she sat his coffee at the edge of his desk, the same place day after day. Their eyes locked for a moment before he said, 'We're nearly done with it,' he gestured to the script. 'Between Carl and Bruce's tweaks to the damn thing, I thought we'd never see an end.'

She gave a weak smile.

The next few days they slipped back into routine, just like their first few days together on ship; him never mentioning, not even hinting at the kiss or even bringing up the play again. Their playful banter continued as before, Alice forcing her laughter while her glass heart broke piece by piece, the shards digging into her internal organs.

She did her best to avoid the hold, spending more time with Jimmy. Alice skipped out one morning, hanging around Jimmy as he tore through the pages of _Heart of Darkness_. They sat out on deck, legs swung over the edge, dangling above the foaming waves. 'This doesn't seem to be get any better,' Jimmy complained to her, shaking the book.

_I couldn't agree with you more_, she thought. 'Maybe you'll take to Kipling,' she encouraged. 'It's a good read, even if it is not a happy one.'

Hayes' large frame leaned out of the wheelhouse, 'You two pull yourselves away from there!' He scolded. 'We're coming to rougher waters.'

They pulled themselves placidly to their feet and traipsed downstairs, running into Jack. They exchanged polite hellos and Alice felt a twinge of guilt when Jack asked, 'Will you be coming down to the cages tomorrow morning?'

'Yes, Jack. I'll be there,' she replied, not apologizing for her absence. His eyes bore into hers before he slipped passed and headed up to the deck.

Jimmy waited till he was gone. 'I hope things get better between you too, whatever is going on, that is,' he said.

She stared at Jimmy. How she longed for her sister to just ask how her play write crush was going, she being too damn infatuated with Baxter to notice her solemn mood; all she wanted to do is throw herself into a pair of arms and scream at her heart's misfortune, but she would not share this with anyone that was not blood related. 'Oh, Jimmy,' she forced herself to chirp. 'You're imagining things! Just stick to your literature!'

The next morning, as she sat on the bags of feed watching Jack's back hunched over something else on the crates, she thought she would go mad if she did not say anything when he turned in his chair and dropped a stack of papers into her lap. She fingered them lightly, leafing through, recognizing the words. She looked up at him, her brow furrowed.

'I wanted to finish it first,' he started; his eyes were a dark green in the dimly lit hold. 'As a way to apologize, for the other night,' he clarified. 'Aside from you being my newest muse and all.' His voice dropped as he watched her read avidly. 'Do you like it?'

She nodded, wordless.

'Good, because there was something else.' She watched with curiosity as he dug into a suitcase propped up by a barrel. He dumped the remainder of his coffee onto the hay covered floor and produced a bottle of whiskey which he poured into his mug. He choked it down, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand. She hid her smile behind the pages as he took two more. He pushed himself away from the desk, his hand latching onto her forearm and pulling her towards him, his play sprawling out on the floor; his other hand ran through her curls as he bent his head down to meet her partially opened mouth. She melted against his chest; his taste was a zestful combination of Johnnie Walker and aftershave.

—

**T**hat night, a bank of fog seemed to melt out from the darkness, engulfing the _Venture_. Jack went off to find Carl while Alice and Ann went out on deck, peering into the night. 'How much farther do you think we are?' Ann asked, her voice small, childish.

The crewmen began to bustle around them, frantic to find their stations. One man threw a lead-line over board and called out, 'Thirty fathoms and no bottom!'

The ship zigzagged through the growing waves, water splashing over the side and drenching the hems of their skirts. Rain drops began to fall. 'Perhaps we should go back bellow,' Ann's voice quavered.

Alice pushed her towards the steps, 'I'm going to find Jack first.'

'We have seabed!' The man's voice was panicked. 'Twenty-five fathoms!'

Alice pushed herself through the crew, her legs tangling in her wetted skirt making her steps long and staggering as she searched the men's faces for Jack's.

'Another reading!' She turned to see Mr. Hayes leaned out of the wheelhouse.

'Twenty-two fathoms!'

'Douse the lights!' She heard Englehorn belt out from behind him. He was met with a chorus of, 'Aye, Captain!' and the ship grew dark, with nothing but the moon's pale light stretching out across deck.

'Ten fathoms!'

She spotted him, the ship lurching her into his arms. He righted her quickly and pushed her away from the railing. From above, they both heard Jimmy yell, 'Wall! There's a wall ahead!'

They both moved to lean over the railing, their eyes strained in the darkness. A large shadow loomed out in front of the ship; the engines grinding to a halt, not in enough time to stop the bow of the ship from crumpling into the rock wall. The _Venture_ swayed back and slowly began to roll backwards with the ocean's swells. Jack turned to see a large rock that jutted out from the black waters. 'Rocks!' He yelled.

Jimmy echoed the warning, 'Rocks to the starboard! To the port!' His voice was filled with horror mixed with disbelief. 'Rocks everywhere!'

The large swells moved the ship without any sort of control and there was another sickening crunch as the _Venture_ plowed into a rock. Jack caught Alice by her waist, dragging her back towards a wall, grabbing a rope to steady them both. He looked down at her, her eyes wide and her lips pressed into a thin line. The rain poured sideways from the sky, stinging with every drop.

'Rocks to port, Captain!' Hayes yelled.

Another large swell lifted the _Venture_ and there was a groan of metal crunching as the ship ran aground on hidden rocks, jerking it to a stop. The crew frenzied on deck as Captain Englehorn barked orders. He began to pass them and Alice slipped from Jack's grasp to reach him. 'Captain! Will the ship be alright?'

He looked at her for a moment, 'I will be finding that out now, Miss Alice.' He looked at Jack, 'Get bellow deck, the both of you. Stay in your rooms. We'll come for you.'

Jack nodded, slipping his hand into hers, and they both disappeared down the stairwell behind Englehorn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Weeeeeeeell, says this story has traffic. It is pleasing to know that people are at least reading it. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter VI**

**A**nn woke with a start from the soft _taptaptap_ she heard on her cabin's door. Groggily she pushed herself upwards and reached for her robe which she wrapped around herself. Her feet padded softly across the wood floor and she cracked it open to see Mr. Preston, 'My apologies, Miss Darrow, but Mr. Denham wants the cast in makeup and costume within the half hour. He wants some shots on the island as long as we have daylight.'

She nodded sleepily, 'We'll be right up,' and closed the door again. She walked back to her sister, reaching forward and shaking her arm. 'Alice, get up.'

Alice pushed herself up, propped onto her elbows, 'Have they freed the ship, then?' She asked with a yawn.

'No, it was Preston,' Ann washed her face with the pitcher and basin provided. 'Denham wants everyone up and ready in thirty minutes. Apparently we'll be doing some shots on the island.'

She pushed herself to the edge of the bed, stretching her arms overhead, 'Is that such a good idea? Did Captain Englehorn give the okay?'

Ann smiled impishly, 'Let's be realistic, sister. Brucey,' Alice winced at the pet name, 'heard through the crew that Captain Englehorn received a telegram saying there was a warrant out for his arrest! It sounds like the man never asks permission for anything.' She shook her head, 'I sure hope he knows what he's doing.'

Twenty-two minutes later, they were on deck as Denham, Preston, and a couple of Captain Englehorn's men made a line, loading up equipment into the small lifeboat. Bruce climbed in first, offering his hand to Ann and helping her settle in before reached back for Alice's hand. Minutes later, Englehorn's men were rowing them towards the island, passing gothic stone ruins that protruded out of the waves.

Denham was seated at the bow, his hand cranking away at the camera as the little whaler plowed forward. 'Can you believe this, Preston?' He half-whispered, 'Skull Island. We got our picture!'

Ann peered over the edge, her breathe catching in her throat at a distorted statue face. Alice, seated next to Jack near the back of the small boat, watched her sister's fingers jump before slipping into Bruce's grasp.

The men ran the lifeboat onto a stony beach, piling out and unloading immediately. They began inland, passing through a damp, vaulted tunnel, decorated with human skulls. Eyes darted around cautiously, everyone was on edge. They passed through, coming to a crude cluster of manmade huts of bamboo and large leaves; stone walls of nearly twenty-five feet towered upwards and stretched for miles. Fog hung low, snaking its way throughout the shanties.

'It's deserted,' Preston stated, looking unnerved.

'Of course it's deserted,' Denham scoff, his camera out and filming. 'Use your eyes, Preston. This place is in ruins. Nobody's lived here for hundreds of years.'

A sudden child's sob echoed off the large stone walls, causing everyone to jump. Denham looked around and spotted a dark child, his eyes wild.

'I think we should go back, Mr. Denham,' Ann whispered.

'I'll handle this,' Denham replied, moving towards the child, digging into his pocket to pull out half of a chocolate bar. His arm stretched out towards him, the boy making no movement to take it. 'Look, chocolate. Do you like chocolate?' The gray clouds overhead opened and a light drizzle began to fall. 'Good to eat!' He motioned towards his mouth. 'Take it!' The child's eyes bored into him; Denham reached forward and grabbed the boy's hand, forcing him to take the candy. 'Take it!'

The child wield like a wild animal, crying out. Denham struggled to keep his grip, determined that the boy would take the chocolate.

'For Godsake, Denham, leave the native alone,' Bruce called out, gently pulling Ann back between himself and Mike.

'He doesn't want the damn chocolate,' Jack continued for him. Alice kept behind him, eyeing the scene over his shoulder.

The child lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Denham's wrist. He yelped and released him, the boy immediately darting off and into the arms of an older woman who was tucked offside in a concave in the wall. Eyes watched anxiously as Denham stepped in closer, his arm waving them in, 'It's alright! It's just a bunch of women and old folks, completely harmless!'

Mike lurched forward, the sudden movement startling Ann. His hands landed onto his abdomen, a large spear forced through his back and out his stomach. She stepped back, her mouth forming a perfect o as she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

From behind the walls, a bestial roar responded.

Suddenly, the men came from nowhere, tearing the group apart. Bruce struggled against several natives, trying to keep Ann tucked behind him only for her to be wrenched away. Jack pulled Alice close, a free arm swinging wildly to fend them off. One of the sailors was knocked down, dragged to a flat slab of granite where he was forced to lay his head. A native, smeared with mud and bones piercing his face, lifted a teethed club and brought it down, caving in his head.

Surrounded, awful chanting broke out into unison, filling the village. Alice looked for the blonde mop of Ann's head and cried her name. Ann screamed a reply and again, a thunderous roar tore through their eardrums. Jack gave a solid fist into one man's mouth before being clubbed from behind. He fell to his knees before falling forward on the stone ground.

'Jack!' Alice reached for him, feeling a sharp blow to the side of her head. She swayed, eventually finding her balance, only to be grabbed by two more villagers and dragged to the blood soaked stone. She struggled and writhed, screaming for mercy. Unfazed, they forced her to her knees, her face pressed against the rock. Her eyes rolled up as she watched the man raise his club, blood dripping off and onto her face.

There was a loud crack of a gun and the man doubled over, the club falling harmlessly from his hands as he crumpled to the ground, dead. More shots rang out, the natives scattering in fear. Alice pushed herself away, falling backwards onto the moss covered stones and next to the body of the dead sailor, stunned and soaked in blood.

Arms wrapped around from the back. 'Oh, little sister,' Ann cried. 'I thought I was going to lose you!' Alice twisted around, curling in her sister's chest, a sob shuddering violently from her.

Englehorn, with Hayes and assortment of his crew in tow, rushed in, spreading to clear out any lagging natives. The captain moved to Denham and roughly pulled him to his feet. 'Have you seen enough then?'

—

**T**hey piled into the waiting lifeboats, the Darrows clinging to each other, visibly shaking with fear. Hayes and another sailor helped drag Jack back, Alice's eyes leaving her face only to watch for the subtle rise and fall of his chest. Ann's head cocked to the side noticing the gash above her sister's left eyebrow. 'You're bleeding,' she said. Englehorn reached into his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief and handed it to her. She folded it and dabbed her sister's brow gently.

'I don't even feel it,' Alice's eyes darted back to Jack.

Hayes reached forward, his warm hand cupping her chin and gently turning her face to his steady gaze. 'You will most likely need some stitches. Lumpy'll take care of you back on board.'

They reached the _Venture_, the sailors going into overdrive, scattering across the deck as Englehorn barked orders. Ann followed her sister to the mess room before she begged her off. 'Just go lie down,' she said. 'Ann, we both know you won't be able to stomach this.' She looked over at Lumpy who held a sewing needle over a candle flame, curving the tip. Ann nodded meekly, her eyes landed briefly on Jack, who had been sprawled out on the two tables pushed together, a blanket rolled under his head for support, before she slipped out.

'You got knocked mighty hard, Miss Alice,' Lumpy handed her his personal flask. 'I'm not promising you a rose garden,' he pushed the brow back into place, sticking the needle through her flesh, pulling it through.

It burned, equal to the whiskey she poured down her throat. Her mind raced, trying to find something, anything suitable to null the pain. 'You're a tough lass,' Lumpy gave her half a smile. 'Six ought to do it.'

When he was finished, he left her alone with Jack, returning to the deck. She resisted the urge to touch it and instead moved towards the kitchen, in search for a clean rag which she soaked in a nearby basin of freshwater. She returned to Jack's side, dabbing the damp cloth across his forehead when Lumpy barreled back down the stairs. 'Alice, try to wake him, will you? Captain's orders for everything to be thrown overboard. We got to get the fuck out of here.' He rushed into the kitchen, returning with his arms filled with pots and pans and disappeared upstairs.

She shook Jack's shoulder, his eyelids opening. One hand reach around to touch the back of his head, withdrawing it to find his fingertips covered with blood. He struggled to sit up, her arms slipping behind his back to help him upright; Lumpy and another sailor returned, the latter grabbing the first half of the table he was lying on. 'How long was I out?' He asked groggily.

'We've been back all of twenty minutes. Englehorn is trying to dislodge the ship,' she helped him to his feet. 'I gotta get back to Ann. She'll worry.' She turned to leave, but he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back in for a kiss that left her warm and breathless.

'You always seem to taste like whiskey,' he smiled, and let her go.

She danced up the stairs and walked down the long corridor, her hum-drum mood fleeting as she slipped on the slick floor. She caught herself on the walls corner and looked down to see scarlet red covering the floors, a trail of it leading to the corpse of a sailor, his throat slit so deeply his head was nearly severed. She pushed off the wall and kicked through the door to their room, empty and overturned. 'Ann!' She cried, rushing back out into the corridor and bolting up the stairs only to run into Jack.

'Oh God, I found one of their necklaces!' He tried to embrace her but she twisted away.

'Jack, they have her!' She sobbed, pointing to their room. He looked to see the door swinging back and forth to the ship's sway. 'They took her!'

They flew up the stairs, instantly drenched as they made their way to the wheelhouse. 'Stop! Stop!' Alice screamed. Englehorn turned, hearing the alarm in her voice. 'They've taken Ann!'

Englehorn grew solemn, exhaling sharply; he turned back towards the island, an orange glow emanating from the island, and then at Hayes. 'We have to go back,' he said simply. Hayes nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to you, **suzie0821**, my sole review. Enjoy!

**Chapter VII**

**T**ommy guns were distributed and they piled back into the whalers. Jack begged Alice to stay behind, but she would not hear of it and asked for a gun as well. Englehorn smiled, as an older brother would his little sister, and instead gave her his .35 caliber. 'This will suffice you, but I pray you don't have to use it.' She tucked it into the waistband of her slacks.

The lifeboats struggled against the rising swells of the black ocean, the storm clashing with clamor of the island's ritualistic drumming. Alice was paler than usual, the drying blood startling against the white; a bruise was beginning to form from the cut on her brow and stretched under her left eye. Her lips were pursed as she stared straight ahead, silent prayers to God to keep Ann alive. Jack's hand covered hers, his thumb stroking her knuckles.

The boats floated up towards the foot of the stone staircase, the men jumping out and storming up the steps. Alice touched the revolver for comfort as she followed. They flooded the village, warning shots fired into the air, causing the natives to abandon their ritual and flee. 'Ann! Ann!' Alice screamed, looking into the huts.

The animalistic roar vibrated the earth followed by Ann's screams.

They all paused collectively; Englehorn looked upwards, 'What in God's name was that?'

'Behind the wall!' Jack yelled, rushing towards the large, wooden doors. They hung lamely, tied together with vines, and propped up with large logs to keep whatever it was shut out. Alice struggled to keep with his long strides, following him as he went up one set of the stairs carved onto both sides of the doors. Reaching the top, they saw nothing except the black jungle that sprawled out ahead. No Ann, no beast.

'She's gone,' she said in disbelief.

Jack turned back, grabbing Alice as they flew down the stairs. 'She's gone!' He called out to the crew, the words rolling numbly over the men.

Englehorn looked grimly at the younger Darrow, who struggled internally against her hormones not to curl up and bawl like a child; he bellowed, 'You four, to the whalers. Grab all the ammunition you can carry.' They bolted away, slipping in the night's shadows. Captain Englehorn turned to Jack and Alice. 'You can take Hayes and fifteen others. I'll put a guard at the gate until you return.' He turned towards his mean, 'The rest of you stay with the ship!'

Jack filled his pack and moved back towards Englehorn, Alice and Jimmy trailing behind. Hayes' hand clamped onto Jimmy's shoulder. 'Not you Jimmy,' his voice was severe.

'Com'on Mr. Hayes! Look at 'em! None of them knows which way to point a gun!'

Hayes took the rifle from Jimmy's grasp, 'Go back to the ship.'

'But Miss Darrow needs me!' Jimmy persisted.

Hayes' eyes darkened, 'No.'

The Captain eyed the group. 'You got guns, you got food, you got ammo. You got twenty-four hours.'

Alice balked and Bruce spoke up, 'Twenty-four hours?'

Englehorn nodded, 'This time tomorrow we haul anchor.'

Jack slung his pack over his shoulder and began to follow Hayes, Alice and the rest at their heels. They pushed through the dense boscage, unseen creatures scurrying in the darkness. In the distance they heard the echo of Ann's screams.

Alice broke into a run, stumbling over a root. 'Ann!' She yelled, her throat growing raw. 'Ann!' She fell through the thicket, tripping and falling to her knees. She looked up to see human bones scattered throughout the clearing. 'Oh, God,' she pushed herself back, her legs stinging.

The rest pushed through, the morning's dawn lightening the area. 'Christ,' Lumpy said finally. 'It's a bleeding bone yard.' His face contorted with a gruesome realization. 'They've been ripped limb from limb.'

Jack pulled Alice back onto her feet, his eyes locked onto hers. 'Take deep breaths. You're okay,' his eyes fell briefly to the growing blood stains at the top of her shins.

'Miss Darrow!' Hayes began to cry out. 'Miss Darrow!'

'Look!' Denham pointed a stubby finger towards the jungle, a path of trees ripped from the earth strewn about leading in.

They followed, Hayes letting each man and Alice pass, his attention set on one sailor with a dark woolen cap, who avoided looking at the remains. As he passed by, Hayes batted off the cap to see the sandy locks of Jimmy. 'Just keep walking, Mr. Hayes,' he said, pressing onward. 'Pretend you didn't see me.'

'Jesus, Jimmy!' He snatched the second gun from his hands.

Alice looked back to see him, squared off to Hayes, looking defiant as ever. She faced forward to see Jack looking back at her, holding out his canteen. She took it. 'I promise we'll find her,' his voice filled with sincerity. 'I won't stop looking.'

She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her blouse, her eyes never leaving Jack's. She put the cap back on and handed it to him, 'Thank you, Jack.'

They pushed on, their expressions incredulous as they stepped over thick oaks that had been snapped in two. The labyrinth of vegetation engulfed them, grabbing and tearing. Alice silently struggled to keep the men's pace; her fawn-like legs carried her forward, her shins taking the brunt of her clumsy walk. Insects as large as a man's abdomen swarmed around them all; they tried to swat them away in vain. One bumped into the back of Alice's head and she batted at it. The bug flew forward, landing briefly on the back of Lumpy's head. He twirled, firing towards it, bullets ripping through the large leaves of nearby trees.

'Conserve your ammunition!' Hayes growled.

Lumpy glared at him and let out one more factious round.

They filed through the jungle, the greenery thinning and leading into a narrow valley, flanked by sheer stone. The yellow sun was directly above and bore into them. Jack looked up and down the long canyon and wiped his brow.

Lumpy bent over, his body wracked with a wet cough. 'I'm knackered!' He belted out. 'I've gotta have a breather.' He fell heavily onto the ground, leaning up against a rock; he pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his pack.

Alice and Jack watched as the rest of the sailors followed suit. Her throat began to tightening when Jack spoke up, 'Hey fellas—we don't have time for this! We've lost too much ground already!' She was grateful for his words she was unable to form. 'Come on—get up already!'

Hayes moved towards them, his voice quiet. 'They're not about to quit on you.' His chocolate eyes looked over Alice. 'Cut them some slack.'

She stared back, her eyes unblinking. Jack pulled gently at her leave and she resigned and followed him to some shade from a tree that jutted through a crack in the valley's floor. She heard Hayes dark brown voice bellow, 'Alright, you've got five minutes! Everyone stay in sight!'

She eased herself onto her bottom, stretching her aching legs in front of her. Jack kneeled to her side, rolling up one pant leg to show purple bruising and cuts. 'It's nothing too deep,' she sighed, digging through her bag to find her canteen. The second leg had a deep gash that stretched across the front of her shin towards the back of her calf. He reached for her water and poured it over before knotting a handkerchief around it; he looked up at her, her face peaked and begun to sallow. 'You do all the right things,' she smiled weakly.

He searched for comforting words, but over her shoulder he spotted a deep imprint in a patch of sand. He stood slowly and moved towards it, his face disbelieving.

'Bloody Nora!'

He looked to see that the sailors and Alice had crowded him. 'Is that what took Miss Darrow?' Jimmy asked.

'There's only seat capable of leaving a footprint that size,' Lumpy started sagely. All eyes focused on him and he continued, 'The abominable snowman!'

Fear rippled through them; the frazzled sailors muttered in agreement with hints of abandonment. Hayes looked up at Jack, 'It's gotta be, what, twenty? Twenty-five feet?'

Alice spoke up, 'Carl saw it.'

'Denham!' Hayes yelled. There was no answer. 'Where'd he go?'

Jack started to walk up the valley, 'Carl!'

A low rumble began and the ground began to shake. Rocks began to break off over head and fall down at his feet. Up ahead, Bruce rushed towards them, his face pale. 'What is it?' Jack asked. 'Where's Carl?'

Bruce started to slow, struggling to maintain his composure. 'He's—um, he's…well he's up there filming.'

A roar echoed off the walls, a higher, prehistoric pitch to it. Bruce started, running pass the sailors; some followed suit. The rest looked back to see Denham and Herb at the brow of the hill, running down, laden with camera equipment.

Seconds behind was a stampede of dinosaurs, long necks stretched forward and bellowing loudly.

'Run Jack!' Alice screamed, pulling him backwards towards the rest of the fleeing sailors.

'Holy Christ,' he turned and followed, his gangly legs gaining speed.

'Go Jimmy!' His large hand shoved him roughly. 'Go!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thank you suzie0821. That is exactly what I strive for.

**Chapter VIII**

_**M**__y God, I am cursed! _Alice thought as her feet pounded against stone. Behind her rose the thunder of the brontosaurus' herd, steadily gaining on the fleeing group. She turned to see Denham pitch forward, the camera and tripod thrown from his grasp. He stared at the stampede, his face frozen with fear.

Jack turned back; his hands clasped onto his arm and dragged him to his feet. Denham jolted to life, pulling back to grab a hold of his equipment. 'Leave it!' Jack yelled.

'No!' He cradled them, staggering back to his feet and clumsily running forward again.

Jack left his side and caught up to Alice, who had begun to slow; he grabbed her hand and pulled her, running again to keep up with the others. Her head turned, her red locks wrapping around her face; snaking between the trunk thick legs that trampled forward were the horned heads of some breed of carnivore. Jack placed a hand behind her back and pushed her in front of him, 'Don't look back!'

Behind she heard a tormented cry from one of the long-necked dinosaurs as one of the carnotaurs landed on top, sinking its teeth into the leathery folds of the its neck. It fell forward, two more leaping onto it, causing the large creature to lose footing and slide several feet. The herd moved passed it, some tripping over the sprawled out appendages, and slowly began to overtake the group.

Legs were all around them; Alice, Jack, and the rest dodged them. In front of her she noticed a sailor trip and be promptly trampled underfoot. She avoided the crushed skeleton, skipping over it and catching sight of Jimmy's backside.

Ahead the canyon opened up, a cliff dropping immediately down. She spotted the sailors taking a sharp left. Jimmy and Alice neared the edge of the drop off. They stopped momentarily to watch the charge of brontosaurus' barreling forward. The earth beneath them began to crumple; some of the large dinosaurs were unable to turn in time, tumbling over the edge. Jimmy grabbed her hand and they began to follow the wide pathway, leaping over the rapidly forming crevices in the ground. It wrapped around the mountainside and began inland again, the valley narrowing in front of them.

Bruce breezed pass them all, one of the carnotaurs on his tail. The gun pumped up and down at his side before it dawned on him to use it. He held it over his shoulder without aim. Jack yelled, 'No!' but without effect as Bruce fired, killing the carnivore but also nicking the lead brontosaur. The leg buckled beneath the large beast and it cartwheeled forward, legs and tail waving wildly; other brontosaurs plowed forward, tripping and crashing into one another, creating a wave of fleshy appendages that rolled without control. Jimmy whirled around and spotted a crevice in the side of the canyon, pushing Alice forward and slipping in behind her, his back towards the passing avalanche of brontosaurs. Sailors and carnivores alike were crushed underneath. Jack pressed himself against the mountainside, head turned away. Denham threw himself onto the ground, shielding his camera with his body.

Carnotaurs leapt onto the wounded, ripping into the fleshy underbellies. The roar of dinosaurs was deafening. Jack began to crawl out of the carnage; a loud hissing came from behind and he turned to see a carnotaur climbing over a fallen brontosaur, eyeing Jack. It crouched and leaped; its body was suddenly riddled with bullets and fell dead at his feet. Hayes rushed forward, his gun in hand. 'Go! Go!'

Jimmy grabbed Alice and they followed the remaining men. They rushed to the moss covered slope at the end of the canyon, slipping and sliding as they struggled to find footing. Jack looked back to see Denham staggering out of the pile-up, camera in tow. 'Carl!' Jack grabbed the portly man and they followed the others. Hayes turned to let out another round of bullets that ripped through nearby carnotaurs.

'Run!' He yelled, but they were already scrambling up after the rest. Nipping at their heels were the surviving four carnotaurs, their powerful legs propelling them closer. A sailor lost his grip, pitching backwards, rolling pass two of them before being met by the jaws of a third. The rest pursued.

'There!' Hayes pointed ahead towards of series of fissures between large rocks, big enough for them to slip through, too narrow for the carnivores to follow. Hands dug into the incline, grabbing at weeds and rocks, anything to get away from the gaining beasts.

'Mr. Denham! Take the tripod!' Herb gasped.

Alice looked down to see the older man reaching it towards Denham. He fell to his stomach, stretching to grab the stand. 'Come on Herb, I'm pulling you up! Come on, hold onto your end!'

'You gotta go!' He yelled back.

An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her upwards again. 'Come on!' Jack hissed into her ear. 'There's nothing you can do for them!'

Her fingers dug into the slope and she began to climb upwards again, Herb's screams reverberating off her body and echoed throughout the valley below. They hit a short plateau that sloped down, their legs unsteady on the rocky surface.

They clambered downwards, suddenly engulfed again by the lush vegetation. Swamp spread out in front, trees stretched skywards, their roots pushing up from the ground. Bedraggled, bloody, and beaten, they slumped around the small clearing. Off to one side were tropical flowers with petals the size of a forearm with brilliant colors of red, orange, and yellow. One seemed to lurch forward, a purple dart shooting from the center of its stigma, sticking into one of the sailor's necks. His hand pawed clumsily and he ripped it out; the rest of them edge out of range.

'Christ,' Preston breathed heavily. 'Everything is trying to kill us.'

'Jimmy,' Hayes breath was ragged. 'Do a head count. I wanna know how many injured and how bad—'

'Injured?' Lumpy interrupted; his first aid was out of his pack as he looked over a deep gash in a sailor's arm. 'Four of us are dead.'

The sailor, who had been struck in the neck, collapsed to his knees and pitched forward, his body motionless. The remaining of them watched the corpse with numbed expressions. Alice looked away.

'Oh, Christ,' Lumpy finished bandaging the wound and dug into his pack. 'I need a fucking cigarette.'

'You okay?' She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Jack, his canteen out to her again; she took it gratefully, barely able to feel the cold water that poured down her throat and spilled a little from the corners of her mouth. 'You hurt?'

She shook her head. _Not in a physical sense, anyway._

There was a sharp click of a pocket watch being shut. 'We gotta get back to the ship,' Bruce spoke up, his tone thick with desperation. 'Englehorn sails in nine hours.'

'So?' Jimmy's brow furrowed. 'We gotta find Miss Darrow.'

'Didn't you here me?' He sounded exasperated. 'We're gonna get stranded in this Godforsaken place!' He noted the cold stares of Jack and Alice; he cleared his throat. 'Miss Darrow was a great gal, no question. She was a wonderful person. It's a terrible loss. We're all going to miss her.'

The past tense was a verbal blow to Alice's face. Jack took a step towards him, 'I always knew you were nothing like that tough guy you played on the screen. I just never figured you for a coward.'

Bruce smirked. 'Hey pal, wake up. Heroes don't look like me—not in the real world. In the real world they got bad teeth, a bald spot, and a beer gut,' he shifted his weight. 'Be seeing ya…'

He did not notice Alice advancing towards him till he spotted her balled up fist. It landed solidly in his eye socket and he flailed backwards, her hands quick to snatch the Tommy gun from his grasp. She swung it like a battering ram and it slammed into his stomach. Bruce doubled over in pain and she screamed, 'You lout! You goon!' Her mind was a whirling thesaurus, her years of literature rushing towards her lips to form insults. 'You moronic, ignoramus,' however, her mouth was faster, 'fuck!'

Bruce moaned at her feet and Jack reached forward to try and calm her. She wrenched away, 'All you fucking cowards can crawl back to your stupid boat! I will go by myself if I must!'

The men stared placidly. Hayes dark eyes locked onto Alice, whose chest heaved as she gulped down the humid air. 'I won't be leaving you, Miss Alice.' He turned to face the remaining men. 'Anyone else?' Sailors shuffled sheepishly towards Bruce, helping him to his feet and disappearing back in the brush.

Alice looked around at those who were left, the men watching her warily. Jack went to reach for her but stopped himself. Hayes then said, 'Ten minutes and we're back on our feet.'

She walked sluggishly to Lumpy's side and settled next to him. 'You got quite an arm on ya,' he chuckled. 'I've been wanting to sock that pretty boy since he asked if I used edible meats for my broth. Little shithead.'

She eyed the cigarette that dangled from his lips, 'May I have one?' He stretched the pack to her and her fingertips pinched onto a filter and withdrew it. Lumpy's hands palmed his pockets, looking for the misplaced matches when Jack crouched next to her, lighter in hand. She leaned forward and took a long drag, blowing it out of the side of her mouth, 'Thanks Jack.' She looked down at her hands. 'Thank you for staying.'

He fell to her side, leaned up against a stump; Lumpy moved towards Choy leaving them alone. She offered him the cigarette which he took, his cheeks sunk in as he sucked sharply. He blew upwards, the smoke rolling over the top of his head. 'Bruce is a shithead,' he repeated Lumpy. She looked up, her eyes finally locking onto his. 'Don't mind his past tense. His grammar is equivalent to his acting.'

Her laugh was short and felt foreign in her throat. 'Jack, I feel so repetitive, but thank you. What're you're doing for my sister—'

'I'm doing this for you, Alice,' Jack's voice was soft. He was pleased to see the red that flushed her cheeks. 'Alice—'

'Everybody up!' Hayes bellowed. 'We gotta keep moving on!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Bear with me, readers. I'm getting them off the fucking island soon enough. This isn't going to be a straight recap of the movie. More thanks to suzie0821! Enjoy, ya'll.

**Chapter IX**

**T**hey pressed forward and moved away from the swamp, Hayes finding a more recent set of tracks from whatever beast had taken Ann. The jungle was thick all around, blocking out the sunlight; the tone was somber as they sluggishly pushed through to find a chasm. Vines grew downwards on both sides, the bottom shrouded in darkness with a mist that wafted over. A thick tree trunk spanned across, covered in moss and twine.

Hayes looked over the group before stepping forward, tentatively placing one foot on the root. He leaned into it, once seeing it still held his weight, brought up his other foot; he jumped twice and the log did not move. 'We're good,' he called back to them. 'It's wedged in here.'

Jack climbed on followed by Alice, then Jimmy, and Preston. Denham still cradled his camera to his chest like an infant. The rest of the sailors filed behind. They all cautiously made their way across. The sun's ray filtered through the jungle's dark canopy, giving a sickly green hue to the day. Hayes reached the other side first and held up his hand. They stopped and watched as Hayes moved closer to a dark cave on the other side.

'What is it?' Jimmy called to him.

Hayes motioned for him to be quiet, his gaze steady on the cave's entrance.

'Mr. Hayes…?' Jimmy tried again. Others strained to look pass Hayes but only saw black.

He turned to look at the young man, his expression smooth, eyes wrought with worry. 'If anything happens, I want you to run. Understand?'

'I'm not a coward. I ain't gonna run,' Jimmy held up his gun, his eyes locking onto the darkness. The others readied to run or fight, anxiously shifting their weight from one foot to the other.

Hayes' voice was gentle, 'It's not about being brave, Jimmy.' Bats tore out of the entrance, flapping frantically away. 'Go back! Back across the log!'

'I ain't gonna run,' Jimmy tried to move forward as the rest took several steps back.

'Get Jimmy out of here!' There was an explosion of gunfire and a large gorilla rushed forward, snatching Hayes up as if he were a mere doll. The animal's teeth were bared, his canines the length of arms; scars and bald patches decorated the beast like a veteran, his back a silver cascade that ended at his rear. They were stunned at the massive size, the gorilla easily being twenty-five feet in height.

'No!' Jimmy yelled. 'Let him go! Kill him! Kill him!'

The beast's head turned to peer at the men on the fallen tree, his grip tightening around Hayes' torso. He waved one arm weakly in the gorilla's face. 'Look at me!' He gasped. 'Look at me!'

The group watched morbidly, unsure of what to do. Jimmy's voice was soaked in desperation, 'Bring him down! Mr. Hayes!'

Hayes seemed to relax; he brought his pistol up slowly, this movement regaining the gorilla's attention. 'You've gotta run, Jimmy,' his voice was calm.

'No, I ain't gonna run!' Jimmy repeated.

'Do as I say,' his eyes never leaving the beast's. 'Go with Jack, all of you.' They edge backwards towards the other side of the chasm. 'Run!' He yelled; he lifted his pistol and fired. The animal roared and threw Hayes; his listless body flew above them and smashed into the far wall of the ravine with a sickening crunch, then toppled over and fell, disappearing through the mist.

'No!' Jimmy bellowed, bolting towards the animal.

Jack sidestepped him, Alice reached forward and grabbed onto his arm, begging him back. 'Shoot him!' He yelled, firing bullets in the giant gorilla's direction. The sailors fired wildly, struggling to keep their balance on the log. A deafening roar exploded from his fanged mouth and he slammed one large fist into the half of the tree touching the other side. Bodies jolted but quickly regained their composure. Its held tilted and it moved closer, slipping its fingers underneath and lifting the end of the log.

Shots ceased as they flattened their bodies to the trunk, desperate to find anything to hang onto. One sailor lost his grasp and fell down, his screams heard until the bottom. It shook and twisted the log, bucking them violently. Two more sailors fell, Choy momentarily falling but managed to grab onto some branches. 'Lumpy! Help me!'

Lumpy dove forward to grab his friend, a second too late as the beast jerked the log upwards causing Choy to slip and fall down into the abyss; Lumpy watched helplessly. The remaining wrapped their limbs around the bare branches, bracing themselves as the beast let out one more roll before pitching the log entirely into the chasm.

It dropped a ways before tangling into some vines arresting its prompt descent. They snapped and it continued to jerk with each drop. One end caught onto the wall, tipping it entirely and throwing them mid-air before landing into the soft mud on the ravine's floor.

Several minutes passed before Jack begun to stir. There was a scuttling of legs and he pushed himself up to see spiders the size of vehicles crawling down the sides and towards the sprawled men and Alice. He dug into his pack, lighting up a flare, and threw it towards the beastly arachnids. They retreated back where it was darker.

On her back, Alice pushed herself upright, resting briefly on her elbows before pulling herself to her feet. In front of her was Hayes, his body lifeless. She turned quickly and spotted Jimmy coming to, his face clouded at the sight of the body. Alice crawled closer to see tears brimming in the corners of his eyes; he reached for her and she pulled him into her chest as he sobbed quietly, her dirty fingers ran through his dirty hair, her tone soft and comforting.

Jack looked around and spotted Denham faced down, Preston kneeled at his side. 'Carl!' He called out. Denham stirred, grunting in pain, Preston helping him to his feet. Jack noted in front of them by a foot was the ruins of the man's camera, the film snaking out from the debris. He looked back to see Alice cradling Jimmy in her arms, her face streaked with tears.

The flare slowly died.

The chasm's insects seemed to grow confident under the shroud of darkness, advancing towards remaining survivors. Lumpy let out a startled cry and the trio looked quickly to see long cylinders of pulsating flesh ease out of the bog he and Choy's body were in; an extension shot out from the puckered end, dripping with saliva and barred with teeth. He tried to move his friend, but a winged bug the size of a dog flew down and landed onto his back. 'Get it off me!' He yelled, flailing from the pit towards Jack and Jimmy.

Jack hurried to his side, grabbing hold of the winged beast's appendages to pry him off. Instead, it turned on him, trying to latch itself onto his head. More dropped down, enormous centipedes and mantises pressing in. Alice searched her surroundings and spotted a thick branch which she quickly grabbed and swung wildly at the nearing spiders. 'Jack!' She shrieked, her voice dripped with fear. 'Jack!' The club landed solidly into a leg which snapped in two. It fell back, hissing momentarily before it dawned on the mutant arachnid that it had seven other legs to rely on.

Several rounds of bullets went off and she pivoted to see Jimmy clutching a Tommy gun. His face was gray, lips pursed as he struggled to maintain control at the bucking weapon. 'Hold still!' He called to Jack, who struggled with the remaining one still latched onto his face, its pinchers an inch away.

'I am holding still!' His voice slightly panicked. Two bullets hit the creature and an explosion of appendages and its thorax rained to the ground. A second one crawled up his leg, moving towards the crotch area. 'Be careful with—' but Jimmy had already riddled bullets into it. Jack jerked slightly, looking at Jimmy with a mixture of gratitude and disbelief of the boy's good aim or good luck.

Alice swung the club downwards, caving in the nearby prosoma. 'Jack!' She screamed again, swinging at another. They rushed towards her, Jack taking the gun from Jimmy, firing madly into the giant spiders that had cornered her. She stepped over the mutilated exoskeletons and the three of them stood so as their backs were facing, looking out as the mutant insects that surrounded them.

_Please God,_ she prayed reverently. _Oh, please save us or kill us fucking quickly!_

An explosion of gunshots rang overhead, ripping through the bodies, annihilating the army of mutant insects. Confused, they glanced upwards to see Bruce, swinging across with a vine, one free hand firing another Tommy gun; the whole scene Hollywood-esque. Sailor's hunched over the lip of the chasm, firing downwards. They heard Englehorn's distant warning, 'Keep away from the walls!' as they continued to lay waste to insects, those that were not hit retreated, frantic to avoid the rain of bullets.

Alice sunk to her knees, staring emptily in front of her. Jack dropped to her side, arms wrapped around, an incredulous laughter exploded from him. She could barely hear the, 'We're alive! I cannot believe we're fucking alive!' Overhead, thick ropes dropped with calls of, 'Climb out quickly!' following.

Denham, Preston, and Jimmy rushed to them, grabbing a hold and quickly climbing up. Alice still in his arms, he peered down at her, her face streaked with dirt and dried blood, 'What now?' He asked.

She placed her hands on her knees and pushed herself upright, moving to the parallel wall. Her fingers wrapped around a vine and she tugged at it. 'I am going to get Ann,' she said simply.

He stood up, 'I am going with you.'

—

**P**reston looked at the outstretched hands, eager to grab a hold of him and hoist him from over the edge. 'Thank God!'

'Don't thank God, thank Mr. Baxter,' Englehorn took a long drag from his cigarillo as he looked to see Bruce struggling to pull himself up. A sailor grabbed under an arm and dragged him the rest of the way. Bruce stayed on his fours, desperate to catch his breath. 'He insisted on a rescue mission.' He peered at the chasm's edge, tickled to see Denham struggle to pull himself up. 'That's the thing about cockroaches; no matter how many times you flush them down the toilet they always crawl back.'

Denham pulled himself to his feet; his body exhausted, his expression victorious, 'Hey buddy, I'm out of the bowl. I'm drying off my wings and trekking across the lid!'

They turned to see Alice and Jack climbing upwards on the opposite wall, Jack beneath her and watching warily. Her knuckle white grip steadied her and she primarily used her legs to move upwards. 'Miss Alice! Driscoll! Don't be fools! Give it up, it is useless; she's dead!' They ignored the captain.

Alice swung a leg around and rolled onto the mossy earth, gasping with joy as she stared up at the sky. She quickly turned onto her side, reaching for Jack and helping him up. They dragged themselves to their feet and was about to disappear into the entrance of the cave when Denham called to them. They faced him.

'Look after yourself!' He cried, giving a salute.

'Keep the gate open,' Jack yelled back; he pulled Alice back a step, insisting to go in first.

'Sure thing, buddy! Good luck!' They heard him call after them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Last chapter that follows the movie plot. Thank you, my silent readers for sticking with this story.

**Chapter X**

**T**he ceiling vaulted upwards, bats hanging upside down. He motioned for her to be quiet. She could not help but roll her eyes to herself. _As if I'll just start hollering to alert more things that could possible eat us!_ She watched him walk, her eyes trailing his broad shoulders that narrowed down to his waist. A warmth crept through her as she remembered the kiss they had shared on the boat. _My God, that was an eternity ago_, she thought. Her throat thickened. _Oh, Ann_, she sighed. If only she could know that her sister was alive, to have a chance to hear her voice again, even if it was to form the word Brucey.

Above them, the larges bats fluttered, agitated at their slightest noise. They paused, waiting for them to settle again before moving forward. A large primate skeleton sprawled out at one side of the cavern, its cranium alone the length of Alice's body. She shuddered, her eyes scanning for her sister.

They stopped at the cave's mouth, peering out towards the edge and at the back of the massive gorilla; its sides expanding with a steady breath. Alice stepped forward, but Jack caught her hand, pulling her back into his chest, his arm wrapping around her waist. His mouth was on hers, his breath intoxicating. She broke away, her cheeks glowing in the pale moonlight. 'What was that for?' Her voice a soft exhale.

He leaned in, his lips brushing up against her ear, 'Good luck.'

Before she could stop him, he slipped from her side and crept towards the edge, moving around and disappearing from Alice's sight. He breathed through his mouth, his lips chapped. He jerked slightly at a low growl, just to realize the massive beast was still asleep. Jack turned back slowly to see Ann, curled up in the large palm, asleep as well.

Her eyes fluttered open, focusing onto Jack. He held up a finger; her expression was filled with confusion then darkened into a scowl. He moved towards her. Ann sat up and pushed herself away from him,

The gorilla's eyes snapped open. Jack made a lunge but the beast wrapped his fingers around and rolled away, jerking Ann up and out of reach. Alice began to scream, throwing stones to shake the bats from the cavern's stalactites; they swarmed the primate and Jack. 'Jack, go! Get out of here!' Ann screamed. It swung around and dropped her behind a bolder.

Alice pressed herself against the mountainside, head low and moving towards her sister. 'Ann!' She threw her arms around her sister's neck. 'You're alive!'

'Of course I am,' Ann snapped irritably. 'Why are you here? Geoffrey might kill you both!'

Before she could question who Geoffrey was, Jack sidestepped its large feet and rushed to the Darrows' side. 'Quickly!' He yelled.

The ape swept franticly at the bats, snatching one out of the air, ripping a wing off with its teeth. Alice grabbed Ann's hand and dragged her after Jack; they peered over the edge, at least a thousand foot drop. Vines snaked over, reaching all the way down towards the river that cut right through the center of the island. 'C'mon!' Jack grabbed a vine and wrapped it around Alice's waist once. 'Keep this between your thighs! Ease yourself down!' Alice nodded meekly, easing backwards; Jack turned back to Ann. 'Grab onto my back.'

She looked hysterical in the yellow light, her curls on end and eyes wide and gleaming. 'I won't leave him!' She looked back at the gorilla, who was swinging its massive arms.

Jack gave her a look before he moved forward and grabbed her wrist. 'Hang on or fall to your death!' He warned, grabbing a vine with the other hand.

She yelped, wrapping her arms around his neck as they tumbled over the edge. He moved down quickly when suddenly the vine jerked and began to move upwards. 'Jack! He's pulling you up!' Alice screamed from bellow.

He looked around, his eyes spotting the large bats that fluttered around them. 'Grab one!' He yelled downwards; he released one hand and grabbed the taloned ankle; Alice followed suit. The pair of bats rapidly descended under the human weight, its wings beating madly. Alice looked beneath her, the dark river growing closer. 'Let go!' Jack yelled; Ann shook her head. He shrugged and released his grip and they both disappeared beneath the foaming waves.

His head broke through and looked around; he spotted Alice paddling towards him, struggling to keep her mouth above water, 'Where's Ann?'

Ann popped up, arms flailing. He caught her and pulled her up. They coasted the current, swimming to a side and climbing onto the muddy bank. A roar tore threw the air, shaking them to the core. 'Come on!' Alice gasped, getting to her feet and moving inland; Jack grabbed Ann and followed.

Leaves and branches whipped their limbs, tearing at their clothes. The dulled thunder of the monster's footsteps seemed to rapidly gaining. They broke threw the undergrowth, back to the crude altar; across the crevice the bridge had been drawn. 'Damn you, Carl,' Jack muttered under his breath before yelling, 'Carl!'

'Please! Someone help us!' Alice shrieked, her eyes scanning the chasm for another way across. Behind her she saw Ann, staring into the dark jungle. 'Christ, what're you doing?'

'He's coming for me,' she replied, her voice soft.

'No, shit, sister, but we're getting you out of here as quickly as possible!'

She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing back and forth. 'No, Alice. Geoffrey is coming to rescue me. He loves me.'

She stared at her sister, her expression incredulous. 'What are you talking about?'

Her eyes never left the thick vegetation; there was the distant crash of the massive primate making its way through. 'He rescued me before. He takes care of me, Alice.' Her eyes brimmed with tears. 'He's everything to me.'

'What the hell is going on?' Jack called to them. 'Who is Geoffrey?'

'The monkey. She named the fucking monkey Geoffrey! It has to be Stockholm syndrome or something!' Alice wheeled back. 'Christ! Damn you Denham!'

'What?'

She gestured to her sister, 'She loves the monkey. She wants it to save her!'

'No, wait. We saved her!'

The bridge dropped just as 'Geoffrey' exploded through the jungle. Jack grabbed Ann's hand, determined to get her across, one way or another. Alice followed, nipping at their heels as they flew across. They slipped through the hole in the tall doors; the gorilla slamming into it, bamboo cracking under the pressure.

They moved through the village which had been overtaken by sailors, spread out, their weapons drawn and waiting. Ann's head turned to take in her surroundings; she spotted a crate filled with glass bottles of chloroform and it dawned on her. She spotted Englehorn, eyes in front of him. 'Ready yourselves, men!' He barked.

Ann tried to break from Jack's grip, 'No!'

The large doors splintered and the gorilla barged inwards, his black, beady eyes scanning for Ann's blonde locks.

'Bring him down!' Denham yelled at Englehorn. 'Now!'

Hooks soared threw the air and dug into the fleshy backside. A net dropped from above, weighed down by rocks. A bottle of chloroform smashed in front, the fumes rising and clouding its face.

'No!' A voice sobbed. Alice looked to see Jack struggling against Ann. 'Please! You're hurting him!'

'Ann! He'll kill you!'

'No, he won't!' She twisted out of his arms and threw herself at Englehorn. 'You're going to kill him!' She dug her nails into an arm poised to throw another bottle.

He shrugged her off, his eyes locking onto Alice. 'Get her out of here! Get her out of his sight!'

She rushed to her sister, 'Please! Ann!' She dragged her sister off of the captain, pulling her away. 'Please, come with me!'

Ann struggled against her, 'Let go of me!'

The words cut through her, but she continued to pull at her; Jack grabbed her other arm and they moved towards the tunnel. Behind, they heard a tremendous roar followed by Englehorn yelling, 'All of you! Run!'

At the beach were two waiting whalers. Ann fought Jack as he tried to put her into one. 'Ann, get into the boat!' Alice begged.

'No! It's me he wants! I can stop this—'

Jack pushed her into Bruce's arms, 'Take her!'

The first whaler began to paddle back towards the _Venture_; Jack helped Alice into the second. Behind, Jimmy fired his gun towards the advancing gorilla, which tore down the cove towards them. 'Jimmy!' His hands clasped onto his shoulder, dragging him backwards. 'No!' They both clamored onto the whaler, Englehorn, Denham, Preston, and sailors piling into it. The men rowed, the lifeboat rising and falling with the swells.

'Go back!' Alice heard Ann scream from her lifeboat.

Englehorn glared, 'Hold her!' To the men, he gestured to raise their weapons.

'No, wait!' Denham begged, palming on the floor for a bottle of chloroform.

The ape leapt into the water, waves emanating from its body and rocking the whalers. It grasped the bow and threw it against a nearby wall. Alice was momentarily air born before her body crunched solidly against a bolder. Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

**S**he fell and fell and fell. Darkness clouded her and a sudden gust of wind caught her from under and she floated like a maple leaf that had just broken away from a branch. She stretched her arms, grabbing for something to brace herself and only pawed at the air. Bellow her was yellow glow that slowly engulfed her as she landed softly onto her two feet. She twirled to take in the new surroundings; the room was oval shaped with tiny red doors all around that reached mid shin.

She moved towards one, her fingers wrapped around the tiny, gilded knob and she tried to turn it only to fine that one, along with the other dozen, were all locked. Alice returned to the first one, the only one with a keyhole, and peered through it. Her breath caught in her throat; she saw Jack's backside, him taking long strides away. 'Jack!' She yelled, but the door muffled her. 'Jack!' Her eyes rolled around the room again.

She spotted in the center a small wired table with a bottle labeled DRINK ME and a small key at its side. She sighed as she picked up the key and struggled to fit it into the equally tiny keyhole. She drank the bottle, her body shrinking so she could fit through the door.

A lush garden sprawled before her; she pushed through, frantic to find Jack. 'Jack!' She yelled again, following a curvy little path that came to a large mushroom that rose several feet above her. Seated on it was Mr. Hayes, his legs folded and abdomen long enough to fit the three sets of arms he now had; the first set was rested at his side to prop him up, the second set packed tobacco into a ceramic bowl, while the third centered the hookah in front of him. He peered down at her, 'Why hello, Miss Alice.'

'Oh Mr. Hayes!' She cried. 'What're you doing here? And where did you find the extra arms?'

'I should very well ask you the same thing, for I belong here and you do not,' he placed the bowl onto the grommet then placed a hot coal on top and began to puff at the hose's end. 'You look very pretty, today, Miss Alice.'

She looked down at her chest; she wore a mint green dress that stopped just bellow her knees and a pinafore trimmed in plum, with white stockings and black flats. _Peculiar,_ she thought to herself. 'Thank you, Mr. Hayes. Did you see Jack?'

'I have seen him before, why yes, haven't you?'

Her brow furrowed, 'Yes, of course, I saw him running through here! He looked like he was rushing to get somewhere.'

'Like you are now?'

'Yes. I want to find him.'

Mr. Hayes shrugged, ringlets of smoke floated above his head. 'I do not know why you want to leave. It's much nicer here than there.'

She squinted at him, 'And what is here?'

He shrugged again, 'It's what you want it to be.' He waved a hand northbound, 'Stay on the dirt path. Do not leave it no matter what you may see.'

'I have another question!' She moved closer. 'How do I return to my original height?'

'Why do you say that? You look the same size as before.'

'No, we were, well, I was taller.'

'It does not matter, but if you must, just take a taste from this mushroom.' He took a long drag, smoke pouring from his plump lips, 'Oh, Miss Alice. Tell Jimmy I am alright. I feel his worry from _there_.'

She shuddered at his voice. She stepped forward and pinched off a bite and placed it onto her tongue. She jerked upwards and realized that, even at what she deemed a normal height, the quaint garden sprawled as far as the eye could see. She followed the path obediently, taking big steps so her feet imprinted in Jack's trail until they made a sharp left. She paused, her feet wanting to follow Jack but Mr. Hayes' words echoing in her mind.

'Why so sad, Miss Alice?'

She nearly choked on her tongue; in front of her was just the head of Herb. 'Where is the rest of your body?' She demanded.

'Somewhere, some here,' a large grin broke out across his face. 'Why have you stopped walking?'

'Mr. Hayes said not to leave this path, but Jack's footsteps clearly exit towards there!' She strained to peer through the trees. She could only see green but heard the lightest melody that wafted through. 'Did they decide not to give you all of your body for…' she looked around, 'here?'

He let out a roar of laughter as a pudgy neck began to form beneath his chin, 'Oh, dear child, there's too much to do here to worry about what the rest of my body is doing. It goes there, I stay here. More ground gets covered this way.' He titled forward, peering over his spectacles, which she just noticed did not have any lenses.

'What is the point?' She gestured to his face.

His laughter was like a sharp bark that pierced her ears. 'Habit, my dear girl! My cheeks grow lonely without them. Now back to where you are, which is right there in the midst of a conundrum! What to do, what to do, what to do—'

'Well, it seems so silly to—'

'What to do!' His voice grew louder. 'What to do! What to do!'

'Herb, please, you are becoming hysterical—'

'WHAT TO DO! WHAT TO DO! WHAT TO DO!'

She covered her ears, rushing after Jack's footsteps. She stumbled through the garden, roots snuck up from the ground and grabbed at her ankles. The sweet melody filled her ears and a sweet smell filled her nostrils till she found the source. In a clearing was a long table filled with mismatched plates, cups, bowls, and silverware all on top a silky white table cloth that covered the length. At the very end sat Lumpy and Choy and Jack, all sipping politely at their tea. Jack was wearing striped trousers of two shades of blue and a velvet green coat with tails that cascaded to the ground. 'Jack!' She called.

His name seemed to jolt him into reality and he pulled out his pocket watch. 'Oh my dear, I am very late!' He put on his top hat. 'Thank you for the tea, but I must be off! Queen Ann is to be having a game of croquet!' He stood upright, the chair tipping backwards, and rushed off again.

Alice ran towards the end he was just seated, 'Jack! Oh, wait a minute!'

The remaining two men locked their eyes on Alice. 'Well, luv, you're just in time. Come here and have a bit of tea!'

She stared after Jack before dropping down into a chair. 'Why did Jack leave?'

'The same reason as everyone!' Choy gestured towards the large, empty table. 'They're off to see the Queen!'

'He said Ann,' she was suddenly very alarmed. 'Ann is the Queen? Does she mean she's like…like everyone else around here?'

'What does that mean?' Choy snapped, pouring tea into a nearby cup till it overflowed.

Her voice was exasperated. 'Well, not where I come from, of course!'

'And where is that?'

'Calm down, Choy,' Lumpy grinned at her, dumping a biscuit into his tea and biting into one end. Crumbs speckled the tips of his moustache. 'Miss Alice just wants to make sure her sister is 'right is all. She's fine. We're fine. Everyone who comes here is fine, luv. Ain't nothing to worry about anymo'.'

She edged out of her seat, slowly rising. 'No, this is not right. This is not where I want to be!' She tore after Jack, lifting her ruffled skirts and breaking into a sprint. She ran and ran and ran tilled she fell through a bush and onto her knees. In front of her, the land had been cleared and croquet balls were sprawled all around.

'What is this?' She heard a shrill voice. She turned to see Ann walking briskly towards her, deck out in a red gown and gilded jewels, her court trailed behind. 'Why are you interrupting the Queen's game of croquet?'

She sat upright, wiping her hands on her pinafore, 'Oh, Ann, it's me! You would not believe what I have been through!'

Everyone was silent, ashen expressions rested on Ann, waiting for her response. Her face was as red as the velvet that adorned her slender frame. 'How dare you just address me by my Christian name alone!'

Alice fell back a step, 'I…I didn't mean to upset you…'

'Upset me?' She roared. 'I am livid!'

'Ann! Ann!' Her voice was desperate. 'It's me, your sister! I got to get you and Jack out of _here_!'

'I have no sister!' She sputtered, spittle flying from her perfectly pink lips. 'Guards! Get this imposter out of my sight!' Her eyes darkened. 'Off with her head!'

Alice turned tail and ran, her flats falling off and her soles digging for traction in the soft soil. She turned for a minute to see guards struggling with their medieval gear through the vegetation when an arm shot out and caught her around the waist. She whirled to see Jack's hazel eyes. 'Oh Jack! I've been looking for you!'

'I've been here all along,' he said softly. 'I've been waiting for you!'

She turned to see the armed men spread out and surround them. 'What are we going to do? How do we get out of this?'

'Wake up, Alice,' he said, his eyes locked onto hers; they were sad.

'What?' She asked, incredulous.

'You need to wake up.' The voice no longer belonged to him. 'Please wake up, Alice. Wake up!'


End file.
